Los lazos que nos unen
by Zafira Levantin Testarrosa
Summary: Una promesa de niños que fue rota en la adolecencia, ahora se volveran a reencontrar la princesa carmesi con alguien que significo mucho para ella que incluso sus amigos mas cercanos jamas supieron, sera la oportunidad de volver a recuperar ese sentimiento o vera ella como lo alejan de su lado para siempre y que ella no pueda hacer nada al respecto...eso no lo sabremos...
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada, quiero decir esto, el primer proposito de esta historia era para quitarme la traba mental debido a la acumulacion de ideas que estaban provocando que perdiera el hilo de la trama de mis dos historias que estoy realizando, pero no significa que esta historia tenga fin, de hecho esta historia ya tiene un desarrollo pero queria quitarme las trabas mentales o lo revolveria todo...pido una disculpa pero a veces mi cabecita loca se pone terca...

Bueno les dire un poco de que trata esta historia, que tome un poco de la idea base, esto empezara cuando es el rating game del club de ocultismo vs el gremio de riser...donde ocurria un suceso que cambiara todo y la aparicion de alguien que rias tenia mucho tiempo de no ver...se conocen de niños donde una promesa de ambos que lamentablemente rias rompio, ahora encontrandose de nuevo pero de modos distintos, issei no tendra tanto protagonismo, pero tampoco lo dejare arrumbado espero les agrada mas por elementos que tomare y que me agradaron...sin mas que decir gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los lazos que nos unen.**

**Cap.1: Verte de nuevo….**

**Nuestra historia empieza tiempo atrás donde dos hombre, uno de gran estatura con una enorme lanza, y su gran bigote blanco, mejor conocido como Edward Newgate, junto a un hombre pelirojo de estarura normal conocido como Lord Gremory, miran los estragos de la devastación encontrada por la terrible batalla final contra las fuerzas que deseaban el control total del inframundo y los mares, lamentablemente causo la perdida de una noble ciudad que el mundo humano no conocía, pero que ahora estaba en ruinas, cuando oian un llanto, ambos hombres van a ver y su sorpresa el encontrar a un indefenso bebe con el cuerpo de sus padres, sorprendidos de lo que ocurrio pero al ver esa gran caja metalica con el símbolo de Sagitario, tomando al bebe y la caja y darle sepultura a los cuerpos ambos hombres regresan al navio mientras conversaban…**

_Edward: que haremos ahora….al pequeño lo dejaremos en un orfanato…._

_Lord: No lo se…..este pequeño se salvo gracias a sus padres, además esa caja, no se ve algo común…..mmmm….._

_Edward: acaso tienes algo en mente…rojito….._

_Lord: Edward porque no adoptas al bebe, solamente has tenido hijas, y siempre has querido un hijo varon….yo conservare la caja hasta que el pequeño este preparado para recibirla…_

_Edward: que dices…pero…..(mirando al bebe que al verlo le sonreía) ah…este enano se salvo de morir…además es verdad siempre he querido un hijo varon ya que mi esposa no me puede dar mas hijos….._

_Lord: bien…..pero por cierto como lo llamaras…_

_Edward: mmmmm su nombre será…Orion…Orion Newgate Ishtar….._

_Lord: suena bien…..es mejor irnos ya…mi esposa pronto dara a luz y quiero llegar….._

_Edward: esta bien….espero que tengas un hija pára que se case con mi hijo jajajajajajajaja XD_

_Lord: mmmmm porque no….si llego a tener una hija, que orion sea su prometido…._

_Edward: que asi sea…_

**Asi rumbo a su hogar, pero sorpresa que se llevaría Lord cuando al volver a tiempo para el nacimiento de su hija…..Rias Gremory, al verla fue una gran alegría pero cuando el reia y al preguntarle el les platicaba de la promesa que hizo con Edward, mientras con Whitebeard, al llegar a su hogar, les conto a su esposa e hija lo ocurrido aceptando al bebe con alegría y cariño, días después de comunicar la noticia Lord avisa a su amigo del nacimiento de su hija, asi dando el compromiso formalizado, asi mientras crecían los pequeños para conocerse vaya la sorpresa que al principio ambos no se llevaban bien y siempre competían uno al otro para ver quien era el mejor….**

**Asi era siempre el pasar de los años pero a los 10 años un suceso cambio todo, en una excursión Rias se había separado del grupo familiar para ir en busca de una flor extraña siendo Orion quien se dio cuenta siguiéndola, en su terquedad ella se topaba con un terrible monstruo de esos territorios, cuando ella pensaba que moriría la intervención del pequeño la salva empezando un combate con la bestia que aunque logro vencerla y espantarla le dejo en el rostro del pequeño una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, la pequeña Rias al ver lo que paso se acercaba a el tocando la herida cuya sangre brotaba…..**

_Rias: porque lo hicistes….porque –empezando a llorar- tonto mira lo que te paso…por mi…_

_Orion: es un precio justo por verte a salvo ahora andando…vamos por eso que buscas…_

**Asi los dos, pero ella sorprendida y ver que le ayudaba a alcanzar su meta….tomando la flor y guardándola…asi los dos volvían donde todos estaban reunidos, preocupados al notar que los dos no estaban cuando los veian volver, cuando Rias explicaba del porque se separaron, Lord preocupado y molesto estaba por darle la bofetada a Rias pero el golpe se lo llevo el…..**

_Orion: no se atreva a ponerle una mano encima a Rias-chan….o se las vera conmigo…..Lord Gremory…._

**Todos estaban sin palabras al ver como el se interpuso para protegerla e incluso retar al padre de ella, si se atrevia a herirla, Lord sorprendido mas por esa mirada y determinación aun sabiendo quien era el no le mostraba miedo ni titubeos, Edward al ver a su hijo, se echaba a reir sacando a todos de su asombro…**

_Edward: es sorprendente no lo crees…..no cabe duda que es digno de ser el prometido de Rias…no lo crees rojito…_

_Lord: si…..esta bien….pero no lo hagan es peligroso de acuerdo…._

_Orion: asi será….yo me encargare de cuidarla…_

**El tiempo siguió su curso y ambos se unian mas y mas, ella siendo educada y criada y el siendo entrenado por su padre y sus compañeros pero cuando tenían 15 años….**

_Orion: porque quieres dar por terminado lo nuestro Rias….dime una razón…._

_Rias: es porque meresco algo mejor que solo un niño que sueña con navegar y esas tonterías de marinos y piratas….entiendelo tu y yo no encajamos mas por eso es mejor que terminemos…._

_Orion: Rias…si es tu decisión….que asi sea Rias Gremory….espero que seas feliz en el futuro…_

**Asi ambos separaron sus caminos, Rias siguió y formo su grupo del club de ocultismo siendo Issei su ultima pieza que se integraba, pero que hay de Orion, su familia era conocida como los Whitebeards Crew, y se volvieron uno de los mercantes marinos mas importantes no solo del mundo sino de los reinos que existían, además su historia que ha pesado por muchas generaciones siendo respetados y temidos, nadie se atrevia a desafiarlos, mas aun el muchacho que ante el gremio se gano el respeto de todos y admiración, además al ser entrenado por Kanon Seadragoon y Silvers Rayleigh " El Rey Oscuro " se ha ganado una reputación como un guerrero de alta elite siendo el orgullo de su padre Edward "Whitebeard" Newgate…..el tiempo ha pasado y ahora el es llamado por su padre después de su ultima travesia…..llegando a la corporación en el edificio principal que sobresalia de todos en las costas de Tokyo, donde estaba su imperio, llegaba Orion ante su padre quien pedia dejarlos solos….**

_Edward: es bueno verte con bien hijo mio….he sabido que has hayado mas tesoros…..y bueno tienes una gran riqueza propia….._

_Orion: gracias padre…pero me has mandado a llamar por algo….._

_Edward: asi es…..nos han pedido recuperar un antiguo tesoro que contiene un poder enorme…el ladron fue Raiser Phoenix…debes recuperarlo para que lo devolvamos a sus legitimos dueños….sabemos que en estos momentos esta combatiendo en un Rating Game usando el poder de la reliquia…._

_Orion: entonces esperare a que termine para atacarlo…_

_Edward: a quien esta atacando es a Rias Gremory y su grupo…si gana el será su prometido….._

_Orion: entiendo….por tu amistad con Lord Gremory quieres que mate dos pajaros de un tiro…..partire ahora mismo…._

**El mirando a su hijo marcharse del lugar…..**

_Edward: hijo mio….se que aun te duele la herida en tu corazón….pero te conozco y se que haras lo necesario para ayudarla…aunque no lo muestres aun sientes algo por ella…además ese idiota de Lord se precipito en buscar otro prometido…espero que con esto el cambie su opinión o será divertido otra gran guerra…..jajajajajajaja_

**Mientras tanto el rating game empezó mal para el club de ocultismo sus oponente eran poderosos ni la habilidad del sekiryutei les servia estaba mas alla de sus limites, acorralándolos, el grupo estaba por perder, todos mal heridos y agotados, Raiser saboreando la victoria de tener a Rias con el, preparando el ultimo ataque que los derrotaría, lanzándolos por completo, todos ellos sin fuerzas pero en ese momento algo pasaba una barrera los protege del ataque devastador, asi como un poderoso ataque directo a Raiser y su gremio protegiéndose a tiempo, alguien había entrado a la zona de combate tomando a todos por sorpresa, cuando todo se disipaba…**

_Raiser: maldito como te atreves a interponerte en este rating game….quien eres….._

_Orion: mi nombre no importa…Raiser Phoenix, vengo a recuperar la reliquia que robastes…..asi que haslo por la buena o tomare tu cabeza como trofeo…._

_Raiser: maldito….si tanto la quieres tendras que derrotarme a mi y a mi sequito…_

_Orion: puras mujeres….si crees que con eso me detendré estaras muy equivocado es una lastima que tendrá que herirlas por tu estupides…..pajarito…._

**Afuera intentaban intervenir en el rating game pero al querer disipar la barrera el símbolo whitebeard se hacia presente impidiéndolo, no sabían que pasaba pero los gremory si….el club de ocultismo no sabían que pasaba todos sorprendidos cuando el extraño sujeto se acercaba a ellos, extendiendo su mano emanando una calida energía empezando a sanarlos ya una vez curados…**

_Orion: bien, ahora aléjense de aquí…este asunto solo me concierne a mi….._

_Rias: espera quien eres….con que derecho vienes a interponerte…_

_Orion: no me extraña que no me reconozcas si para ti, yo jamas te importe Rias….._

**Quitandose la capucha revelando su rostro, Rias no podias creerlo, desde ese dia, lo volvia a ver, aquel cuyo rostro quedo marcado la huella de ese dia, ese joven que le mostro un verdadero cariño y que ella deshecho por tontas creencias absurdas…..el club mirando a Rias ella no sabia que decir hasta que….**

_Rias: alejémonos de aquí, esto es serio…._

_Akeno: ara, pero estas segura….el podría…._

_Rias: obedezcan….esto ya no es nuestro asunto…._

**Asi alejándose de ahí a distancia prudente, para dejar que empezaran su batalla, todos al pendiente de lo que pasaba, sin saber que ocurria y de lo ultimo sabido…el comienzo de la batalla esta por empezar…Clan Phoenix contra Orion Newgate…..**

_Raiser: hagamos pedazos a este insolente para convertir a mi Rias en mi esposa…..ja ja ja jjjj….._

**Siendo callado por esa explosión de poder que Orion les mostraba a todos, demostrando que el no seria un rival fácil…**

_Orion: veremos si puedes sostener tus palabras después de que te haga pedazos…_

_**El comienzo de una nueva batalla esta por empezar, todos sorprendidos por los acontecimientos y una Rias Gremory tomada por sorpresa al ver de regreso al que fue su primer prometido, las cosas se pondrán interesantes…..nos leemos luego.**_

_**Sientan el poder del Aura y Cosmos.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Los lazos que nos unen.**

**Cap.2: A pesar de todo.**

**En el capitulo anterior la intervención de un intruso provoco que Raiser no obtuviera la victoria en el rating game salvando a Rias y al club de ocultismo de la derrota absoluta, ese intruso es reconocido por Rias, y ahora el se enfrentaba a Raiser y su sequito….la batalla empezara entre Orion Newgate y Raiser Phoenix….**

_Raiser: bien…empecemos ahora…..dudo mucho que logres hacer algo tu solo…pero no importa….(usando la reliquia para darle mas poder a sus evil piece) peonas mátenlo…_

**Las ocho peones de Raiser van a atacarlo dispuestos a matar a Orion, el club miraba que el no ponía en defensa ni nada solo de pie ahí nada mas, Rias la mas nerviosa al ver como se acercaban mas y mas si ellos no pudieron con los peones ella creía que el no podría asi solo, pero de pronto el alza la mirada y una fuerte onda expansiva se sintió, unas milésimas de segundo y las 8 peones caian inconcientes ante la sorpresa de todos dentro y fuera del campo de batalla que miraban el combate…**

_Raiser: que demonios paso….mis peones…como pudo…(mirando como el empezaba a caminar hacia ellos)….maldita sea…Shui…..Izabella…mátenlo…no dejen nada de el con vida…._

**Ellas obedeciendo las ordenes de su Rey van al ataque, el se detenia a esperarlas y cuando estaban por impactar sus ataques dos golpes se escucharon, nadie sabia que ocurria cuando vieron a ambas torres caer derrotadas al suelo, aun con todo ese poder no podían con el, el club de ocultismo estaba sorprendido…**

_Issei: quien es ese sujeto…..nosotros no pudimos con ellas y el sin esforzarse lleva ya 10 piezas vencidas…._

_Akeno: no puedo sentir nada en el, es como si no existiera…pero que esta pasando….._

_Koneko: además de dos golpes derroto a las dos guerreras…..el no es común….._

_Kiba: además mi espada esta temblando pareciera que siente algo poderoso en el…._

_Asia: que será el…_

_Rias:…ese guerrero….se llama Orion….y el era mi primer prometido y mi exnovio…_

_Club: QUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

_Rias: asi es…se llama Orion Newgate Ishtar…..hijo de Edward "Whitebeard" Newgate….._

_Koneko: es hijo…..del…._

_Akeno: es hijo…..del señor de los mares Whitebeard…_

_Issei: y su exnovio….ay ay ay…..pero…_

_Raiser: maldición….Caramine…..Chiris….acaben con el….(ya demasiado alterado)_

_Chiris: asi será….._

_Caramine: no sabra que lo ataco…_

**Asi ambas usando su velocidad extrema van a atacar, el club pensando que no saldría ileso pero cuando las espadas iban a golpearle el las esquivaba con facilidad, el filo de ambas espadas apenas pasaban a milímetros de el, Raiser mas se desesperaba de ver que no podían herirlo, mandando a sus dos alfiles Ravel y Milhae para atacar entre las 4, la lucha aumentaba pero aun asi a el no lo lastimaban bloqueando sus ataques y provocando que entre ellas se atacaran…..**

**El club miraba con atención la batalla, pero Rias era quien no perdia detalle, preguntándose que hizo en todos esos años para tener ese nivel, pero también si el había cambiado, cuando en eso…..**

_Orion: Revolucion Estelar…._

**Una poderosa luz se hizo presente nadie sabia que ocurria cuando recuperaron la vista solo las 4 chicas estaban inconcientes, nadie podía creerlo, solo quedaban Raiser y su reina Yubelluna…..**

_Lord: en verdad que lo has cuidado bien, y lo has educado bien….entonces era verdad…..que el se gano su reputación…._

_Sirzechs: padre sabes que esta ocurriendo…..no podemos ingresar a la zona de batalla…_

_Lord: no podremos hacer nada…acaso no lo reconoces…es Orion Newgate…..el hijo de mi gran amigo Edward…..y creo que algo hizo Raiser…..ademas de que mi amigo debe estar molesto por mi decisión…pero lo sabremos cuando esto termine….._

_Lord Phoenix: entonces mi sospecha era cierta…tal ves con esto mi hijo aprenda una noble lección…..ademas creo que me debe una explicación con eso de que su amigo este molesto…_

_Lord: le doy la razón….._

**En la zona de combate nadie creía lo que pasaba, ahora era Yubelluna quien combatia contra Orion con todo su arsenal de magia y hechizos, pero el los repelia con facilidad y contratacaba con sus propias técnicas hasta que decide darle fin a la batalla contra la mujer….**

_Orion: es mejor terminar con esto…..es una lastima que deba vencer a tan sexy mujer…..(provocando que Yubelluna se distraiga)….Scarlet Needle…_

**Una fina línea roja atravesava a Yubelluna quien caia inconciente, Raiser estaba furioso al ver a su gremio vencido…cuando Orion chasquea los dedos todas las chicas vencidas aparecia a lado del Club de Ocultismo para que no estorbaran en la batalla….**

_Orion: solo quedas tu pajarito….es mejor que te prepares porque no tendre piedad de ti….._

_Raiser: eso lo veremos…..sere yo quien te haga pedazos…_

**Empezando el combate Raiser empezaba a atacar a corta y mediana distancia con sus flamas potencializadas ya logrando un combate a nivel con Orion que notaba que no seria fácil como creía, pero no imposible de vencer, al ver que Raiser usaría todo el poder de la reliquia en un momento el fue rodeado por la llamas aprisionándolo, Raiser creía que lo tenia en sus manos y lo destruiría, pero de pronto esas flamas se congelaron por completo tomando por sorpresa a Raiser que fue alejado por la onda fría que fue expulsada, cuando observan como el cabello de Orion de Negro paso a un tono azul cristalino asi como sus ojos de ese mismo tono y unas alas hermosa como de angel con ese hermoso brillo cristalino…..**

_Raiser: que demonios eres….acaso eres un angel…_

_Orion: angel…..te equivocas, tendre alma de angel, pero mi corazón puede ser del demonio mas cruel y sanguinario y mi mente como el angel caído mas despiadado de todos…..y lo vas a comprobar….._

**El combate se reanudaba y ahora Orion era quien recuperaba terreno atacando a Raiser aunque recibiera daño letal su inmortalidad era una ventaja que tenia, pero al ser mas y mas atacado veía que su poder empezaba a perder efecto, entrando en desesperación sacando el poder de manera desmesurada y sin control Orion al darse cuenta protege al Club y el gremio de Raiser de a onda de fuego….**

_Orion: maldición ese tipo perdió el control….ustedes que hacen dejen de abrir la boca y estén listos para protegerse de las marejadas de fuego…..yo me encargare de detenerlo asi que ustedes encárguense de protegerse les quedo claro….._

_Rias: entendido, bien chicos lo que oyeron hay que prepararse…_

_Todos: hai…boucho…_

**Orion va a combatir a Raiser pero las marejadas se extendias, el club protegiéndose y al gremio de Raiser, asi la lucha continuaba pero las heridas se hacían presentes en Orion….pero un momento en el club de separo….Raiser miraba sola a Rias…**

_Raiser: maldita Rias…..si no seras para mi…..no seras para nadie….(lanzando una poderosa ráfaga de fuego directo a ella)_

**Todos al ver lo que hizo Raiser, Rias con la guardia baja al ver el ataque hacia ella, todos querían ayudarla pero las marejadas de fuego se intensificaron, el ataque impactaba…..causando un gran estallido de fuego que se extendió mostrando una gran esfera de fuego…**

_Akeno: Rias….._

_Issei: boucho…_

_Koneko y Yuto: Rias-sama…_

**El humo se disipaba esperando lo peor, pero se ven manchas de sangre en el suelo, al verse mejor ven que Orion recibió el ataque al curbrir con su cuerpo a Rias, mientras ella su uniforme manchado de sangre y sorprendida pero cuando Orion alza la mirada ella mira su rostro ensangretado en la cicatriz de su ojo izquiero…ella alza su mano y toca la herida mientras sus lagrimas empezaban a aparecer de su rostro…..**

_Rias: porque….porque…..mirate por mi culpa…_

**Orion no decía nada pero alzaba su mano limpiando las lagrimas de Rias, al verla que estaba bien y no tenia herida alguna…cuando se oye la risa desquiciada de Raiser alzando sus manos haciendo aparecer una enorme bola de fuego que parecía el sol…cuando Orion se ponía de pie la sangre seguía cayendo de el, Rias no podía ponerse de pie sus piernas no le respondia…el se alejaba unos pasos de ella, mirando a Raiser….**

_Orion: como te atreves….como te atreves a intentar matar a Rias…maldito desgraciado….no voy a perdonarte...JAMAS VOY A PERDONARTE!_

**Expulsando su verdadero poder, su aura blanca se iluminaba mas a una dorada hermosa y brillante, asi como sus alas se regeneraban y creían en ese tono dorado su poder sintiendo mas alla de la barrera, cuando la espada de Yuto, la espada de Xenovia y otras espadas que tienen algo en común temblaban, Orion juntando sus manos y alzándolas como si sostuvieran algo al cielo, cuando empieza a materializarse una espada, pero no una espada cualquiera, de empuñadura azul y dorada de aspecto noble, digno, sublime y una hermosa hoja de filo blanca y pura, divina, sagrada…..**

_Kiba: no puede ser…..acaso el invoco a …. Excalibur….._

_Akeno: que has dicho…no se supone que la Excalibur original…..estaba destruida…._

_Issei: Increible…._

**En el inframundo…..**

_Lord Phoenix: la espada legendaria…..que solo puede ser portada por un verdadero Rey de noble corazón…_

_Lord: la espada que es capaz de cambiar el destino del mundo….._

**En el cielo….**

_Michael: la espada divina que creo Dios que representa el honor, la justicia, la verdad…es un milagro….._

**En el resto del mundo los que poseían espadas descendientes, sentían lo que sus espadas percibían, la espada del rey ha renaciado de nuevo, y su poder se mostraba ante los ojos de quienes eran testigos, Raiser no sabia que pasaba pero con el poder acumulado lanza al esfera directo a ellos, Orion con el poder listo de la legendaria espada lanzando el ataque impactando en la esfera un choque de poderes, pero Orion expulsa toda su potencia al recordar el intento de Raiser por matar a su amada princesa carmesí…..el poder de Excalibur vencio la esfera e impacto a Raiser de manera brutal logrando derrotarlo y dejarlo fuera de combate cayendo inconciente al suelo, Orion acercándose a el, apareciendo una maleta al abrir la reliquia empezaba a salir del cuerpo de Raiser y se colocaba en la maleta cerrándose…..Orion alzando su mano empezando a emanar una luz congelante a un inconciente Raiser aprisionándolo en un ataúd de hielo…..como muestra de su victoria….nadie sabia que decir, cuando la barrera se disipaba todo volvia a la normalidad, Orion tomaba el maletín dispuesto a marcharse cuando aparecen el Clan Gremory y Phoenix….**

_Lord: Orion….espera…dinos que paso, porque de tu intervención…._

_Lord Phoenix: que pasara con mi hijo…_

_Orion: (sin voltear a verlos a ellos, ni al club mucho menos a Rias)…mi misión es recuperar la reliquia que Raiser Phoenix robo a sus legitimos dueños…ya que pidieron intervención del gremio Whitebeard….y su hijo estará en esa prisión de Hielo hasta el fin de sus días…..(alzando su dedo y abriendo una fisura dimensional)…si no hay mas que preguntar me retiro….(desapareciendo en esa fisura dimensional, cuando llegaba a la casa Whitebeard su familia lo recibia y lo ayudaban con sus heridas ya que vieron todo el encuentro)._

_Edward: estoy orgulloso de ti muchacho….llamen a nuestros clientes, díganles que su reliquia fue recuperada…..llevemos a Orion a su cuarto para que lo atiendan…..merece un descanso…_

**Mientras el club se marchaba a sus hogares, Rias en sus pensamientos al volver a la casa Gremory, no solo por la batalla que gracias a Orion su compromiso fue anulado y al oir que hablaran con Edward Newgate para saber si pedirá que se cumpla el primer compromiso o este se anulara y también de intervenir que Raiser no sea preso en ese ataúd de hielo…..ella se preguntaba si el estaba bien ya que las heridas fueron muy serias mas al protegerla de ese ataque devastador…..mientras se desnudaba y entraba a darse un baño….**

_Rias: Orion…te has lastimado por mi culpa de nuevo, se que yo decidi terminar, pero ahora que te veo, me pregunto si fue correcta mi decisión…..aunque no nos hayamos visto aun mi ser extraña tu calor, soy una estúpida…..no puedo negarlo, te extraño mucho…_

**Sin saber ella que el en su pensamiento se sentía tranquilo al ver que ella no fue herida, pero reprimiéndose porque se había jurado no sentir nada por esa chica que le rompió el corazón solo por titubeos, esperando que sea la única vez que se volviera a ver, pero sin saber que los hilos del destino empezaron a moverse ya…**

_**Bien he aquí el segundo capitulo de esta trama, en verdad no se si quedo bien, me deje llevar escuchando al canción de Fort-Press Feeling pero en fin, además quiero aclarar algo alguien se quejo en la de Divine Letters que le quitare mujeres a Issei, déjenme decir que asi como algunas se iran aparecerán nuevas en el harem respectivo de Issei y Rito pero era es otra historia, en fin sin mas que decir y renunciando a los derechos de los personajes y demás elementos tomados en la historia es un fic para los fans y espero que les guste nos leemos en la siguiente…..**_

_**Sientan el poder del Aura y Cosmos.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Los lazos que nos unen.**

**Cap.3: Y ahora que…..**

**En el capitulo anterior Orion enfrento a Raiser que perdió el control de la reliquia y al realizar un ataque devastador contra Rias, Orion la protegio quedando muy herido, pero eso solo provoco que el mostrara su fuerza venciendo a Raiser para quitarle la reliquia y encerrándolo en un ataúd de hielo.**

**Empezaba una nueva mañana y el club de ocultismo se reunia antes de empezar con su actividad diaria, pero de pronto aparece Grayfia en el club…..**

_Grayfia: Rias-sama su padre Lord Gremory pide su precensia en la casa Gremory con su gremio, es de suma importancia….._

_Rias: ah…esta bien….(cuando llegaban ven al sequito de Raiser y a Lord Phoenix ahí reunidos) que pasa, porque nos han mandado a llamar….._

_Sirzechs: iremos a la casa del gremio Whitebeard, quieren buscar una alternativa para el castigo de Raiser y como tu gremio y el de Raiser estuvieron implicados en el combate tendrán que acompañarnos…_

_Issei: pero…..si nosotros no hicimos nada, prácticamente íbamos a perder….._

_Lord: de todos modos estuvieron presentes, asi como ellas vendrán con nosotros….._

_Akeno: ara….asi que la situación puede ser delicada…._

_Lord Phoenix: asi es….queremos hablar en dialogo porque el gremio Whitebeard puede pensar que tomaremos represalias y causar un grave conflicto…_

**Asi sin mas se iban junto rumbo a la casa del Gremio Whitebeard, al llegar una enorme mansión de mármol blanco cerca de las costas y el océano, donde se veía el inmenso mar y a los lejos sus muelles y el gran edificio símbolo de su poderío económico, todos sorprendidos, incluso los dos Lords, mientras anunciaban su llegada y motivos de su precensia, todos sorprendidos de la grandeza y presencia del gremio, la gente a su servicio asi como las embarcaciones que contaban sin que decir de los vehículos que usaban para su uso…asi adentro maravillosas obras de arte y tesoros que han obtenido de los mares, pero cual fue su mayor sorpresa en una gran sala los botines de guerra y ccuadros de muchos marinos y piratas que han sido conocidos en la historia, pero la mayor sorpresa en la vitrina central, algo que jamas pensaron ver….la lanza de Poseidon…**

_Edward: no esperaba su precensia, díganme a que debo el honor de su visita en mi humilde hogar…..Lord Gremory….Lord Phoenix…._

_Lord P.: queremos hablar de lo ocurrido ayer…se que mi hijo cometio un crimen, y quiero pedir si hubiera una alternativa a su castigo…._

_Lord G.: además quiero saber si no hay rencores o malos entendidos con esto…._

**Cuando en eso entraba la esposa de Edward, Maraiya Ishtar, una mujer muy hermosa de piel blanca y su mirada azulada asi como esa cabellera rubia, todos sorprendidos, incluso las esposas de los Lord solo habían oído hablar de ella, pero jamas la habían conocido hasta hoy en dia….**

_Maraiya: Buenos días…..creo que su petición es un tanto difícil de cumplir….como verán el castigo lo definimos de acuerdo al crimen y su hijo robo una reliquia muy valiosa para nuestros clientes, no sabemos su valor pero para ellos es importante, además eso deberían discutirlo con mi hijo…y con nuestros clientes…..Somos como el Fiscal y el Verdugo…._

_Lord P.: eso veo, tendremos oportunidad de hablar con su hijo…..sabemos que el no se encuentra en condiciones…_

_Edward: que dice…mi hijo ya esta recuperado…y el entregara la reliquia a sus dueños, veremos si ellos quieren dar su opinión, si ellos no cambian su parecer su hijo quedara en ese ataúd de hielo….._

_Lord P.: eso es inaudito…..eso seria….._

_Edward: si quiere decir algo, dígaselo a mi hijo, el cumple con su deber de acuerdo a las leyes marítimas y de acuerdo al convenio entre los clanes y gremios…..usted debería saberlo….._

_Ravel: entonces reto a su hijo a un combate….lo desafio por la libertad de mi hermano…._

_Lord.P: hija….no debes actuar asi….esto no es tu asunto….._

_Ravel: no me interesa…..quiero un combate contra el, por la libertad de mi hermano…o acaso es tan cobarde para encarar un desafio…._

**Todos mirando a Ravel luego a Edward y su esposa quien se mantenía serena, pero su esposo un gesto serio y molesto cuando de pronto se echaba a reir causando extrañeza en todos…**

_Edward: ja ja ja ja ja… tienes muchas agallas niña…..lo admito…te cortaría la cabeza por tu insolencia pero ya que quieres una pelea…..la tendras pero tendras que esperar a que mi hijo se reuna con nosotros….._

_Issei: mmmmm…ahora que reacciono, no veo a Rias…._

_Akeno: creo que aprovecho nuestra conmocion….._

_Lord G.: pensé que ella estaba con nosotros…_

_Maraiya: tal ves ella quiere resolver esto con el directamente…tal ves se siente avergonzada de no ser ella quien haya ganado ese Rating Game…._

_Edward: eso o algo mas que esta pendiente…..no es asi rojito…(mirando a Lord Gremory)._

_Lord G.: ya lo creo…_

**Mientras tanto Rias se adentraba en la mansión recorriendo los pasillos de la planta alta mirando los cuadros y obras, asi como los retratos de personajes importantes de la historia marítima, familiares y no familiares, cuando al buscar se escondia al salir una sirvienta de una habitación mientras decía el nombre de el, la sirvienta se marchaba y Rias se acercaba aprovechando la oportunidad, abriendo la puerta con cuidado, entraba la habitación tenia un toque único, asi como un gran cuadro del mapa del mundo de siglos atrás de lo que se llamo la Gran Era Pirata, cuando al seguir mirando ve en el suelo cerca de la cama vendas manchadas de sangre en cantidad, haciéndose ver la seriedad de las heridas, cuando el ruido de la regadera se oia ella tenia intensión de entrar e ir a verlo, parecía una locura pero en toda la noche no pudo dejar en pensar en el, cuando sus pensamientos se detuvieron al oírse el cerrar de las llaves de agua, ella buscando donde esconderse se metia en las grandes cortinas de la habitación, mientras Orion salía de bañarse, ella asomándose con cuidado su rostro se cubrió de un tono rojizo al ver la fisionomía de el, un cuerpo bien trabajado a pesar de algunas cicatrices que no le quitaban estética ni atractivo, asi como la larga cabellera negra empezando a cambiarse sintiéndose un poco adolorido aunque las heridas se hayan cerrado, al vestirse de traje elegante como si fuera un ejecutivo, cuando siente su cicatriz del ojo izquierdo empezar a sangrar, empezando a buscar como limpiar la sangre que brotaba, pero en eso alguien ya le ponía algo en el ojo para ayudarle cuando voltea a ver la sorpresa que se llevaba….**

_Orion: ah…..Rias…..pero….ok debo estar soñando….._

_Rias: piensas que es un sueño…Orion…._

_Orion: no lo se…..ya ni se que pensar…._

_Rias: (ella acercaba su rostro al de el, cuando besaba la herida de la cicatriz esta mágicamente dejaba de sangrar como lo hacia ella de niña cuando esa herida llegaba a sangrar)…creo que aun no pierdo el toque…..(abrazandolo y pegando su cabeza al pecho de el) … me tenias preocupada…_

_Orion: vaya….desde cuando te preocupas por mi…que yo recuerde yo no encajaba en tu modo de vida…..si mal no recuerdo…_

_Rias: lo se…lo se…y no sabes como me ha dolido haberlo hecho…no saber nada de ti…..lo único que oia era que tu familia era mas poderosa y muy reconocida pero nada de ti…._

_Orion: era porque no quería que nadie supiera de mi….tu misma lo dijistes que solo era un niño que se aferraba en eso de los marinos, piratas y del mar…piensas que lo hacia por jugar y que…_

_Rias: (callandolo con un beso en los labios que el se sorprendia pero que después se dejo llevar.) shhhhno digas nada ya….dime algo porque intervenistes….y no me vengas que porque esa reliquia…porque no creo que haya sido por eso….._

_Orion: y según tu….porque razón habrá sido…_

_Rias: tal ves porque supistes que si perdia me tendría que casar…con el (mirando como el miraba a otro lado pero se veía molestia al oir eso)….acaso veo celos en ti…..Orion, acaso te pusistes celoso…._

_Orion: yo…..no digas tonterías yo no…yo….(ver la expresión que Rias le ponía) demonios como logras hacer eso…en que pierda la cabeza por ti….._

_Rias: porque me gusta ver como mi ex-novio se pone celoso al saber que otro quiera mi mano en matrimonio…y de ver como se preocupa por mi y aun me sigue protegiendo a esta estúpida que solo lastimo tu corazón, que no te importan las heridas que tengas con tal de salvarme….(aparecían sus lagrimas) de como aunque el tiempo haya pasado no te olvidastes de mi…..aunque no meresca estar en tu memoria ni en tu corazón, no meresca nada de ti mas que tu desprecio….(pero en eso el la abrazaba y ella siente algunas lagrimas que salían de el, asi lo dos se mantuvieron por unos minutos)…_

_Orion:_

¿A quién pregunto y me da respuestas?  
¿quién me acompaña en mi soledad?  
de malos sueños quién me despierta eres tú...  
...Eres tú...

¿Dónde me escondo cuando hay tormenta?  
¿a dónde voy si no puedo más?  
quién me da fuerza al levantarme eres tú...  
...Eres tú...

_Rias: aun la recuerdas….pense que….._

_Orion: crees que me olvidaría de nuestra canción….jamas, siempre la he recordado…(cuando tocaban a la puerta)_

_Sirviente: disculpe joven amo, nos han avisado que están por llegar sus visitas al edificio matriz…además que sus padres requieren su precensia en la sala principal….._

_Orion: ya veo, ire a recibir a mis invitados y dígale a mis padres que ire cuando termine con ellos, por favor. (la sirviente asiente y se retira)…me acompañas Rias…..no tardaremos….._

_Rias: esta bien…vamos…._

**Asi ambos iban al edificio gracias a la habilidad dimensional de Orion, en el edificio platicando un poco de lo que el ha hecho como sus viajes y travesías cuando le avisaban que llegaron sus visitas, entrando en la sala de juntas, una pareja de aspecto de nobleza asi como una joven de 17 años de piel clara y ojos esmeralda asi como cabello del mismo tono de ojos, Orion les recibia y platicaban un poco, para después entregarles la reliquia la cual agradecían recuperar al ser importante ya que era parte de su nucleo cuando…la joven de nombre Jade.**

_Jade: estamos agradecidos…..me sorprende que haya recuperado esa reliquia…no cabe duda que su reputación le precede….no por el hecho de su apellido….sino todas las hazañas que ha hecho…..en verdad cualquier mujer estaría deseosa de volverse su esposa…..(besando a Orion ante la sorpresa de Rias que al ver la acción empezó a emanar esa aura asesina tomando a todos por sorpresa)…acaso hice algo malo…._

_Orion: me siento halagado de saber que tengo toda su atención….pero lamento decirle que no será posible…ya que tengo pareja….._

_Jade: que ha dicho…..no es verdad…_

_Orion: lamento decírselo…..ella es Rias Gremory…mi novia y futura esposa….._

_Jade: no puede ser…_

_Rias: soy Rias Gremory….hija de Lord Gremory…mucho gusto…(dándole una sonrisa victoriosa a Jade)_

_Jade: eso lo sabran todas, Rias no creas que tendras el camino fácil, yo y muchas mas haremos lo necesario para ser la esposa de Orion…esto es la guerra…..(se marchaba de ahí molesta y sus padres pedían disculpas y se retiraban)_

_Orion: creo que esto se salio un poco de su lugar…..no lo crees….Rias (voltea a verla y ella estaba enojada que veía a otro lado, el se acercaba y la abrazaba) no me digas que ahora la celosa eres tu…_

_Rias: se ve que no perdistes el tiempo en estos años…acaso me diras cuantas aventuras has tenido…..eh….por lo visto las has disfrutado….._

_Orion: hey….me crees capaz…esta bien admito que muchas mujeres han querido conmigo y hasta han querido tener sexo conmigo…incluso han mandado sus compromisos matrimoniales a mi padre…pero no estaba interesado…._

_Rias: y esperas que te crea….ya suéltame eres un…(cuando el rascaba una zona detrás de la oreja que solo el conocía en ella) no hagas eso….no lo….nyyaaaaaa….eres un tramposo…solo tu sabes mi debilidad….._

_Orion: la única mujer con la que compartiría mi cama es contigo Rias…..no me ha interesado nadie…..lo juro por mi vida y corazón…._

_Rias: esta bien…..te creo pero…en verdad tantas quieren tenerte…..debo sentirme afortunada…._

_Orion: bueno…volvamos a casa a ver que quieren mis padres, y supongo que tu familia también esta de visita no es asi….._

_Rias: si…..vinieron con Lord Phoenix pára ver si liberabas a Raiser de su prisión y llegar a un trato con tu familia…y otro asunto que no se de que se trate_

_Orion: dios, mas problemas…deberían dejar a ese idiota que se congele se lo merece….en fin…vamos….(de regreso a la mansión llegando a la sala principal, donde ambos entraban juntos tomados de la mano causando sorpresa a todos)._

_Edward: (junto con Lord G y Lord P tomando sake) oh vaya…..ya llegaron y a que se debe que lleguen tomados de la mano…._

_Akeno: ara ara…vaya….Rias no perdistes el tiempo verdad…._

_Issei: no boucho….porque T.T ….._

_Kiba: eso si que es sorpresa…_

_Koneko: ya se veía venir…_

_Ravel: ah eso no me interesa….tu maldito infeliz…..libera a mi hermano…..ahora mismo…_

_Orion: quien eres…..acaso una de sus amantes…._

_Ravel: (sonrojada) no lo soy….soy su hermana menor…y te reto a una batalla si gano lo liberaras…._

_Orion: y si pierdes….que tendre a cambio….._

_Ravel: ah no….yo…_

_Orion: bien…enana…..si gano….mmmmmm…te convertiras en mi esclava y renunciaras a ser una Phoenix implicando toda relación familiar y de cualquier tipo….._

_Ravel: que…..eso jamas yo….._

_Orion: es mi condición…para aceptar tu desafio, tu hermano cometio un grave crimen…..asi que tu decides…enana_

_Ravel: maldito….acepto…_

_Orion: bien…..vamos afuera…esto será rápido….._

**Todos salían afuera al enorme patio que había tomando distancia ambos empezaba el combate Ravel usando sus ataques y estilo de combate pero Orion solo se protegia o esquivaba nada mas sin esfuerzo causando mucha molestia en Ravel, mientras mas seguía el combate ella empezaba a cansarse….**

_Orion: pensé que hablabas en serio…..pero veo que tu esfuerzo es inútil…si quieres puede pelear todo el sequito de tu hermano contigo para ayudarte si se atreven…_

_Ravel: (mirándolas a ellas que no se atrevían la derrota del rating game de manera humillante les dolio mas aun al saber que no hicieron ningún rasguño) maldición….no importa yo sola lo hare…probare que no sigo siendo esa niña que siempre debe ser cuidada y protegida…._

_Orion: sabes algo…si este combate sigue moriras, lo definiremos asi…..tienes 3 oportunidades de usar tu mejor ataque y lograr darme un solo golpe, si lo logras libero a tu hermano, si pierdes eres mi esclava….._

_Ravel: como sea….no perderé_

**Asi los dos a distancia Ravel preparando su primer ataque de Phoenix lanzándolo contra Orion pero el usando uno de sus ataques vencia el ataque de ella causándole un fuerte golpe que la aleja varios metros causando mucho dolor en ella, poniéndose de pie adolorida concentraba su fuerza para un nuevo ataque pero el mismo resultado ella en el suelo queriendo no gritar del dolor, cuando Orion la observa y al verla se daba cuenta…**

_Orion: veo que no lo haces por liberar a tu hermano…..el motivo por el que luchas es para demostrar a tu clan que no eres débil no patética….no es asi…ya que con tus heridas y agotamiento te hubieras rendido al ver que no puedes vencerme…_

_Ravel: cállate…tu que sabes…tu no puedes entenderme…_

_Orion: lo entiendo mejor que nadie….lo que es sentirte inferior…antes era muy débil, mas que mis hermanas y mis padres, pero no me rendi porque queria ser agradecido con mi familia, pero mas que nada por mi, el no seguirme sintiendo un estorbo, pero lo que mas motivo fue cuando tenia 10 años…ser fuerte para proteger lo mas preciado para mi…_

_Ravel: eso no….es verdad…._

_Orion: me recuerdas a mi….quieres superar a tu hermano para que el no te vea como alguien débil…alguien en que pueda confiar, asi como tus padres y familia….quieres demostrar que puedes ser tan fuerte para llevar las riendas de tu destino….pero sabes si quieres hacer…haslo por ti…por nadie mas…que por ti primero….vamos Phoenix muéstrame que tan fuerte son tus alas desplegadas…y supera el mismo cielo con tu vuelo….._

_Ravel: (poniéndose de pie sacando todo el poder que tiene) te odio…lo sabes, ni mis padres han podido entenderme…..no puedo creer que alguien como tu…..lograra entenderme….bien mi ultima oportunidad…._

_Orion: (listo para atacarla también sin mostrar titubeo) vamos niña…demuéstrame que tan poderosa es tu flama…._

**Ravel recordando las palabras del hombre que esta frente a ella quien no pudieron derrotar y que logro leerla como libro abierto, juntando toda su fuerza pero esas palabras, en lo mas profundo de ella pareciera que despertó algo emergiendo sus alas de Phoenix e ir a un ataque directo, el también hacia un ataque directo ambos ataques chocan causando una fuerte explosión cubriendo todo de polvo y alzando las minifaldas y vestidos para alegría de Issei, pero cuando todos miraban el campo de batalla el humo disiparse miran a una Ravel en el suelo, muy lastimada y un Orion de pie sin que mostrara señal de herida alguna, acercándose a la pequeña Ravel que estaba por perder la conciencia, cuando el usa su energía para curarla de las graves heridas, ella ya recuperada empezaba a llorar pensando en la derrota…pero en eso mira como el alzaba su mano lanzando una luz blanca al cielo…**

_Orion: distes todo en ese ataque…arriesgastes todo….dando tu corazón y voluntad, no por tu hermano, no por tu familia…..sino por ti…y lo lograstes…(descubriendo su antebrazo) lograstes darme un golpe….sin el poder de la reliquia sino tu propio poder…sabes algo…puedo apostar que tu eres mas poderosa que tu hermano…...disfruta de tu victoria….lo mereces…._

_Ravel: gracias…..gracias…de verdad…(llorando mientras el sequito de Raiser llegaba con ella para abrazarla felices de que lo lograra pero para ella, era una victoria única, una victoria propia de su esfuerzo, mirando a ese hombre ir donde estaba su familia, el clan Phoenix se iba, mientras los demás llegaban a la gran sala)_

_Edward: no cabe duda que logras hacer cosas increíbles hijo….._

_Orion: apartir de ahora ella lograra mas de lo que esperaba…y yo estoy feliz porque recupere algo que añoraba (abrazando a Rias)_

_Rias: y yo también…._

_Lord Gremory: bien parece ser que todo volverá a la calma…._

_Orion: eso espero….pero presiento que no será del todo asi….._

_**Los lazos parecen estar recuperándose pero el presentimiento de Orion no es del todo erróneo, esta tranquilidad no es duradera…..que pasara ahora que ocurrirá, podrán tener su relación estable o se intenpondran ahora todo se pondrá interesante….**_

_**Sientan el poder del Aura y Cosmos.**_


End file.
